


Resources

by Lanternhill



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sex Dreams, occult nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Aleister is looking for a connection with Finn. Finn is looking to get laid and to put any occult nonsense behind him. He may not get to.





	Resources

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> Treat for Rare Male Slash Exchange

Finn came through gorilla feeling elated after his match. He was so happy to be back. Sometimes he wondered if he needed that extra edge, both for himself and for the fans, but no, he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize himself again. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to rest for a minute.

A number of wrestlers milled about backstage, but suddenly, Finn felt a distinct presence, almost like a weight. He looked up to the image of Aleister Black standing across from him. Finn had crossed paths with him years ago, but he hadn’t spoken with him in a long time. He nodded at Aleister, who looked back without acknowledgement or expression. Finn experienced a narrowing of vision, the people around blurred into indeterminate figures as he looked at Aleister. 

Seth jostled his shoulder as he sat beside him, taking Finn back to reality.

“You having some kind of staring contest?”

“Perhaps.” Finn glanced from Seth back to Aleister who was still focused on Finn. “I guess I’ve lost.” Seth laughed and they chatted a bit. They had a cordial, if uneasy relationship these days. Sometimes though, Finn looked at Seth and couldn’t help but remember the moment of hitting the barricade, the stabbing pain in his shoulder, pushing it back in place like a mad man. Finn went silent and Seth awkwardly fidgeted.

“Well, I’ll see you around,” Seth said. He stood up and walked by Aleister, patting him on the arm. “Cool tats, man.” Aleister’s expression might be called withering for all that it barely changed. 

Finn didn’t quite know what to make of the attention. He had one theory that he hoped was right as he wasn’t in the mood to just go to sleep. He liked the look of Aleister. Not exactly a pretty face, but an interesting one. And if Finn wanted a pretty face, he could always look in the mirror. Also, Aleister had only joined the Raw tour for the European stops, so there wouldn’t be awkward encounters or consequences in the ring to face. Finn pushed himself out of his chair and approached Aleister.

“Nice to be back in Europe, right?”

“It has its good points,” Aleister said. Finn didn’t think they needed to bother with more small talk.

“Interested in making it better?” He kept his voice low. “I’ll be back at the hotel in an hour.”

Aleister frowned slightly. “That isn’t…” He tilted his head to the side and considered Finn. “Alright.” Finn gave him his room number and left to shower and pack his things.

Almost exactly an hour later, Aleister knocked on Finn’s door. When Finn let him in, Aleister stayed standing right by the door, his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. He seemed nervous. He didn’t strike Finn as a naturally nervous person—it was kind of cute. Aleister started to say something and then stopped. 

“You want a drink?” Finn asked.

“No.” Aleister stepped further into the room. He reached somewhat hesitantly for Finn. Finn responded eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Aleister and kissed him. After a few awkward minutes, Aleister seemed to lose his nervousness and kissed Finn back. Finn tugged at Aleister’s lip ring with his teeth and then ran his tongue across it. He tightened his grip on Finn in response. Finn removed Aleister’s shirt and exposed his skin, or rather exposed the bits of skin that peeked through the layers of ink. Finn ran his hands over Aleister’s chest and arms, and it was as if he could actually feel the tattoos, the feathers on the wing gracing his forearm, the soft petals on the rose near his wrist.

Finn shook his head and pushed Aleister to the bed. He tugged off the rest of Aleister’s clothes and made quick work of his own. 

“Turn around,” Finn said and Aleister complied, propping himself up on his elbows and knees. 

Finn did not go easy on Aleister. He had a lot of energy he needed to expend, and fucked him hard and rough. Aleister seemed to like it well enough, although he kept mostly quiet. Finn felt a little triumph at each hard earned sound. Finn was really feeling it, focus narrowing like it did in the locker room, the generic furniture and bad art in the hotel room fading in the background. He could feel the run of blood through his veins, hear the beat of Aleister’s heart. The tattoo of the face on Aleister’s back drew his eyes like a magnet. The vibrant greens and blues shimmered, the pointed teeth gleamed, and then the face moved. Or seemed to move.

Startled, Finn yelped and fell back, slipping out of Aleister.

Aleister looked back over his shoulder, unruffled. “What’s wrong?” Finn met those unreadable eyes and then glanced at Aleister’s back, which looked as it did before, nothing moving that wasn’t supposed to. Finn was suspicious, but he was torn between asking Aleister to leave and his unflagging erection. 

“Nothing,” Finn answered. He got up from the bed and stood by it. “Here,” he motioned. Aleister flipped around to his back and scooted to the edge. Finn lifted his legs up and fucked Aleister like that, with his back safely covered. He watched as Aleister wrapped a hand around himself and closed his eyes. Finn still felt a little shaky from before, but the heat of Aleister around him had him sinking back into it. He collapsed on Aleister after his orgasm and covered Aleister’s hand with his own. With his head on Aleister’s chest, Finn could tell his breathing remained even and steady. He wondered if he could go all night, but Finn’s thumb on the head of his cock and Finn’s mouth on his throat had Aleister arching and coming.

They rearranged themselves to properly lie on the bed and Finn thought he needed to broach the subject. He turned to face Aleister.

“So many interesting tattoos. These symbols—what do they mean?”

“You know what they mean.”

Finn pushed at Aleister’s shoulder. He got the message and turned to his other side, exposing his back to Finn. Finn poked at the middle of Aleister’s back with his finger.

“And this?”

“You paint yours on and wash it off. I opted for a more permanent solution.” 

Finn swallowed hard. Aleister turned back around and now he pushed at Finn’s shoulder. Wary, Finn still turned to his side in acquiescence. Aleister trailed his fingers lightly down Finn’s bare back, from his neck to just above the curve of his ass. Finn shivered despite himself.

“We could do that for you.”

Finn jerked away from Aleister’s touch. He sat up in the bed and moved to the end. “I’m not interested. I’m not having anything to do with any of that any more.” Aleister propped himself up on an arm.

“Why?” He sounded puzzled.

“The match last Summerslam with Seth. I should have just ended it when I got hurt. Instead I made things worse. It was like I wasn’t thinking about it rationally, that all I cared about was the fight. I’m not taking such risks again.”

“There may come a time when it’s riskier not to. Something is coming for you,” Aleister said. He sat up. “I wasn’t looking for a fuck tonight. I wanted…”

Finn interrupted him. “Well, that’s all I was looking for. You should go now.” Aleister sighed and gathered up his clothes. He got dressed while Finn waited impatiently. 

“It’s not always easy to close doors once you’ve opened them,” Aleister said as he left. Finn shut the door in his face.

* * *

Finn ignored Aleister for rest of tour and tried to put the whole incident out of his mind. Avoiding Aleister completely in the incestuous wrestling world of Florida proved difficult, but he managed. He faithfully watched every match of his though, followed every house show result, and kept track of how Aleister devastated his opponents. Well, he’d pay the price eventually. However, after losing the five-way battle at Extreme Rules, Finn couldn’t help but think of Aleister’s words. Was he right? Would he have won if he had tapped all his resources? Back at home, Finn dug through his closet and found the box he couldn’t quite throw away. He sat down and opened it. He looked at the paint and brushes carefully placed there. He could almost hear that familiar voice whispering to him as he sat on his couch. He closed the lid on the box emphatically and shoved it back in the closet. He didn’t need that. He would claw his way back to the top of the division on his own.

Fighting Elias Samson was just what he needed even if he had his head split open by a guitar. Samson was a straightforward prick and Finn enjoyed kicking his ass. Then Bray had to go and interfere and Bray, Bray was everything he didn’t need. Bray talked about summoning souls as if Finn should be frightened, as if he was some naive child he could scare with stories about the devil. Finn scoffed at the idea. He wanted to pretend he didn’t know why Bray targeted him, but he knew. Opening doors you couldn’t close. Finn vowed not get suckered in to his games. 

Despite his insistence otherwise, the night after Bray delivered Sister Abigail to him after his no DQ match with Elias, Finn fumed over Bray’s actions as he tried to fall asleep. He should show him real fear and that demons weren’t just something that lived in Bray’s head. He wondered what Bray would make of Aleister. They’d probably trade nonsensical platitudes about God and the Devil. Aleister. Finn’s mind went back to the night they spent together, how Aleister’s body had moved underneath Finn. The images played in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Finn found himself alone at night in front of a church. He looked down at himself and wondered why he dressed in shorts and an old t-shirt on such a cold night. His head was fuzzy and clouded. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there, but it seemed somewhat familiar. The church appeared abandoned, with some of the stain glass windows broken and grass grown high over the gravestones in the church yard. The door creaked open and he walked through. Candles provided a dim light as Finn surveyed the church. He frowned. The furniture was more appropriate for a parlor than a church. He went up to a table in the middle of two chairs and examined the cards lying on it. He felt that presence, that weight again and didn’t need to look up to know who it was. 

“You have come for help,” Aleister said. 

“No, I’ve come—I’m not sure why.”

“You know you can’t handle Bray just as yourself.”

Angry, Finn pushed Aleister back and he stumbled and fell into a chair. Finn planted his hands on the armrests and loomed over him. 

“You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“I do know you.” He reached out and stroked Finn’s cheek. “I see.”

“Just because I fucked you doesn’t mean you have any great insight.” 

Aleister’s eyes narrowed and he pulled Finn down into his lap. Finn would protest, but God, that felt good, he thought as his cock came in contact with Aleister’s stomach. He was already aroused from…from when?

“Your stubbornness will only lead to your downfall,” Aleister said and placed a palm on Finn’s back to move him closer.

“Yeah?” Finn asked and then ground down. Aleister made a sound at that and pulled at Finn’s t-shirt to reveal his neck. He bit at the juncture between Finn’s neck and shoulder, breaking the skin and then lapped at it, drawing a moan from Finn. He pushed Finn off of him, but then lifted him up and carried him to a wooden altar at the front of the church. Bits of wood scraped along Finn’s back when Aleister slid him onto it. He forgot the pain as Aleister pushed down his shorts and bent to lick at Finn’s cock. Finn arched his hips as Aleister sucked the tip and—

Finn woke up in his own bed with a gasp, heart pounding and cock hard. He threw off his sheets and went to the sink to splash water on his face. When he looked in the mirror, he saw the blooming bruise on his neck. His back throbbed with pain. _Fuck_.

Finn found out Aleister’s usual schedule from Matt Bloom and went to the Performance Center to seek him out. When he saw him in the gym, Finn strode right up to him and dragged him by the arm to somewhere more private. The other wrestlers and trainers all looked on with interest, but Finn didn’t care.

“Stay out of my head,” Finn said when he found an empty room. 

“That wasn’t intentional.” Aleister seemed almost embarrassed. It would be embarrassing for a guy who prided himself on control.

“From now on, we don’t talk to each other, we don’t see each other, and we don’t fucking dream about each other. Understand?”

Aleister went ice cold. “Understood.”

“I can handle Bray.”

“Just think about it. Don’t be stubborn to the point of stupidity,” Aleister said as Finn walked away. 

Finn might not want to, but he did think about it, brooded over it more accurately. The next Monday night, Finn watched Bray as he went on about how ordinary Finn was. He wanted to laugh. It was no challenge for him to make the arena go dark, to appear in the ring in an instant. He pictured Aleister’s calmness as he stood there with his back to Bray, he remained cool and still until the last moment—then he kicked Bray’s head in.

“Let’s play.”


End file.
